


Что бы он там ни говорил

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: The Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Линден не стоило удивляться, что однажды она окажется в постели с Холдером</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что бы он там ни говорил

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Multi-Fandom Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962774) by [scoob2222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoob2222/pseuds/scoob2222). 



Линден не стоило удивляться, что однажды она окажется в постели с Холдером.  
Не стоило. И еще примерно кучке людей, которые бы не удивились. Например, те, с которыми она работала каждый день.  
Стоило или нет — уже не имеет значения, потому что в итоге она все равно оказывается в постели с Холдером.  
Он трахается так же, как делает все остальное... весьма интенсивно. Она даже не уверена, поджимались ли у нее хоть раз в жизни пальцы ног, до тех пор, пока Холдер не сделал _это_ своим языком.  
Своим адски горячим чертовым языком.

— Я думала, ты больше не собираешься меня целовать, — сказала она, хоть у нее на языке было и не совсем то, что на уме.

— Я ж торчок, Линден, мы, блять, пиздим постоянно. Хоть ты и прижималась ко мне.

— Шел дождь, было холодно. Я не прижималась. Я пыталась сохранить тепло.

— Ну прижималась же, блин.

— Иди нахер, — сказала она, оттолкнув его, чтобы дотянуться до сигарет.

— Не будь такой, — сказал он, забирая у нее сигарету и делая затяжку.

Она взглянула на него.

— Я не говорила, что собираюсь делиться.

— Ты всегда делишься, — сказал он. — Я тебе слишком нравлюсь, чтобы не делиться.

— Вообще не нравишься.

Он улыбнулся, сунув сигарету обратно ей в рот. Он смотрел, как она вдыхает и выдыхает дым, а потом снова забрал сигарету и положил ее в пепельницу.

— Ты зачем это сделал? Я не закончила.

— Ну, прости за это, Линден, но я собираюсь снова переставать пытаться тебя поцеловать.

— Холдер, стой, нам надо поговорить об этом, и... — ее слова затихли, когда он положил ладони ей на грудь, — ты такой...

— Заткнись нахрен, Линден, — сказал он. И ее взбесило, что это прозвучало как будто признание, или типа того, но она все равно заткнулась нахрен.

Она не прижимается к нему, что бы он там ни говорил.


End file.
